Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
These are stories from Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Chapter 1: Cider Season! *(There's a long line waiting at the stand for a cup of the Apple family's cider) *Jeffrey: Wow. The line is bigger than it was last year. *Aqua: You weren't kidding, dear. Cider Season is popular among ponies. *Jeffrey: Applejack's family has always made the best apple cider in Ponyville. And everypony around here loves it. *Jaden: *smiles* Trust us, big sis. It's worth it. *Xion: *smiles* And it's quite tasty. *Aqua: *smiles* I already trust you. You're my family after all. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Scamper: Hopefully you'll get to try some before Pinkie Pie hoards most of it like she always does... *Aqua: I'm sure I'll get a chance too. *Alexis: *holding Baby Lily in her arms* Hopefully AppleJack and her family agreed to only allow one cup per customer. *Jeffrey: AppleJack told me that she's already talked it over with them. * (They all hear a nightfury's roar) *Hiccup: Hey guys! It's Cider season again? *Jesse: *smiles* Got that right, Hiccup! You and your side of the team are just in time! *Fishlegs: oh boy!! I can't wait to drink one of those! *Xion: *smiles* Neither can we. *Tammy: But big sister. You've had some cider before. At least that's what you told me. *Xion: I know. But today is just quite exciting. *DJ: Because this is our first time trying Apple Family cider? *Xion: Exactly. *Snotlout: what are you guys talking about? it's because you haven't tried one of those before, I mean, you should've seen Rainbow Dash, *Laughs* she was desperate to drink one of those! *May: *smacks Snotlout behind his head* Hey!! Don't remind Rainbow Dash!! She is still upset with past failed attempts at getting a single drop of cider!! *Snotlout: Hey! it was funny!!! *Jeffrey: Not to us. *AppleJack: *speaks through a megaphone* Attention everypony!!! Cider season is now officially open!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right, guys. Let's do this. *Hiccup: Well Let's Drink up. *(Pinkie Pie, as usual, gets up first) *Jeffrey: Remember, Pinkie! One cup this time! I don't want a repeat of what happened last year! *Pinkie Pie: ...!!! Oh. Right. Sorry... *Aqua: Don't forget the talk we had. *Snotlout: *Chuckles* *Pinkie Pie: *leaves two shillings in the Apple Family money box* *Jeffrey: *stretches his arms* *Apple Bloom: *pours Pinkie Pie a cup* *Fishlegs: Ok, let's see if I got some change in my pocket. *Pinkie Pie: *takes her cup and moves along* *AppleJack: Next!! *Aqua: *smiles as she watches* *Hiccup: all right. *Alexis: *goes up with Baby Lily in her arms* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Hiccup, I bet Steven and the Gems aren't here, too bad they'll miss this cider season. *Xion: Don't be too sure. Chapter 2: Game Night at the Friendship Castle * Chapter 3: Movie Night at the Friendship Castle * Chapter 4: Class is in Session * Chapter 5: * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Written Stories